Various types of electrically conductive articles for dissipating an electrical charge are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an irrigation system grounding strap which includes an adjustable lap-joint band clamp attachable to a wheel support lateral member of an irrigation system end tower with a flat braided copper wire strap having one end attached to the band clamp and an opposite end having a discharge article, such as a flat washer, attached thereto that makes ground contact when the irrigation system is operating to dissipate electrical charges produced by a short circuit in the end tower electric drive motor.